TW@
TW@ (pronounced twat) is an internet café that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and is interactive in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. The "TW", in "TW@", stands for "Totally Wireless", the phrase "Totally Wireless" can be seen outside some TW@ Internet Cafés. This phrase is a take on "Totally where it's at." TW@ Also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but it cannot be entered. "TW@" ''is a reference to ''twat, which is a British slang term meaning "idiot". It is also a slang term for "vagina". Descriptions In GTA III, the TW@ café (in Torrington) is accessible, but not interactive. Two monitors inside the café show screenshots from Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2, respectively. A stunt jump can be completed inside the café through the staircase. In GTA Liberty City Stories, due to the earlier setting than GTA III, the TW@ café is only just being constructed. Its posters state - "Come and see the grand opening of TW@". In the GTA IV Era, the TW@ Internet Cafés can be used to browse the in-game websites. They are accessible from the start of the game. The internet is introduced to the player in the mission Logging On where the player has to set up an Eyefind e-mail account. It costs $1 to use the computer. The stores can be robbed by simply opening the cash register and taking from $10 to $170, but doing so will usually result in a one star wanted level. But this can be avoided, if the player crouches behind the counter of the Snack Shop, out of sight and then opens the cash register, no one will notice and will act as if nothing has happened. Locations Easter eggs * The GTA III rendition of TW@ features two computer monitors, beside the staircase to the second floor, depicting screenshots of Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2. * At all TW@ internet cafes in GTA IV, the photocopier behind the cashier's desk is a Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro. The screen of the photocopier also has an easter egg as the screen reads: ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol. Trivia * In Saints Row , there is a moving company called "TW@", also spelt with the "@" symbol. * Because the TW@ in GTA III has no actual entrance, the player has to smash one of its windows in order to get in. * TW@ in the GTA III rendition is filled with random pedestrians that will walk around aimlessly, bumping into the windows trying to get out. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the computers have a new wallpaper: a dark background with a silhouette of the Liberty City skyline and the phrase "I heart LC". Additional images Image:TW@-GTA3-logo.png|The old logo as depicted in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories (as of 2001 and 1998). Image:Tw@_Internet_Cafe_(2008).png|TW@ logo in GTA IV (as of 2008). See also *Internet in GTA IV *Websites in GTA IV de:Tw@ internet.c@fe es:Tw@ nl:Tw@ Category:Media Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars